What! A Dark Harry Potter?
by Nebulasaunha
Summary: Harry deals with trying to tell his best friend he loves him, amonst other things. AU Slythern!Harry, Bad!Ron, dumbles-bashing, SLASH, dont like dont read. flames will be ignored. HP/DM
1. Prologue

A/N: This is an old bit of a story I started writing a little over 8 years ago. I lost much of what I had already written, so it's going to be completely different then what I had planned for it then. I am looking forward to seeing what I can come up with, and I would like to find a beta for this story, just to help with editing and any plot holes that may arise.

Please keep in mind I am a full time college student, so writing is not my top priority, I will update as much as possible, but at this time have no set times for it.

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue! (If I owned this, Fred, Severus, and Sirius would all still be alive, and that monstrosity of an epilogue would never have happened.

Prologue

Flashback

"You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you out there."

He held out his hand to shake mine and I took it.

"Well then, Draco, why don't you? Maybe I can teach you about Muggles and how they live, and you can teach me about the wizarding world."

"Then come with me. It seems you have a lot to learn."

End Flashback

It's been 5 years since I took Draco's hand on the train. I'm a Slytherin and I'm in love with someone. I'm in love with Draco. I don't know how he feels about me, so I've never told him. I don't want him to hate me, and I don't want to lose our friendship. I just wish I knew what to do! It's getting harder and harder to hide my feelings for him. Soon I will have to tell him somehow. What should I do? Just blurt it out or something. Should I tell him in private or in front of everyone? I'll tell him in private, I know that. I don't want to embarrass him in front of everyone. This is harder then it seems.

A/N 2: Sorry, I know its short, but this is all I have left of the origanel fic I started. Thank you and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue! (If I owned this, Fred, Severus, and Sirius would all still be alive, and that monstrosity of an epilogue would never have happened.

A/N: Many thanks to my wonderful beta LillianaSnape212. Ya'll should really read her stories. Shes a wonderful author, and her stories are so fun to read.

Chapter 1

My school years have been plagued with adventure, beginning from finding and saving the Philosophers Stone, to being thought the Heir of Slytherin and killing the Basilisk. Thinking that the man who betrayed my parents was after me, only to find out he was after the actual betrayer, and happens to be my Godfather, to the Tri-Wizard Tournament and facing Voldemort. Throughout all of this, Draco and Hermione have stood by me, helping me deal with that jealous prat Ron. I guess I should mention Ron and I are not friends. We probably would still have been friends, had I gotten into Gryffindor, but apparently me being a Slytherin, on top of being friends with Draco, was too much for him. I guess you could say we are enemies now. Hermione is friends with Draco and me, Know-It-All that she is.

I suppose I should tell you more about me, and why I'm writing this. My name is Harry James Potter. My mother was Lily Elizabeth Potter nee Evans, and my father was James Adrian Potter. I was born on July 31, 1980 and I am 15 years old. I did not grow up with my parents, as they died when I was 15 months old. They were killed by the Dark Wizard Voldemort, on Halloween. He tried to kill me too, but for some reason was unable to. I was left on my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's front step by the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, of my school, Hogwarts. The twinkling, meddling git left me there, never checking up on me, and allowed me to be abused. Suffice it to say, I no longer live with them. I now live with Draco and his family, due to the fact that I was sorted into Slytherin. My head of house, Severus Snape, has all Slytherin students do a full check-up with the Matron within the first 2 weeks of school, and then meets with us to discuss the findings.

Flashback

"Mr. Potter, I have the results of your check-up here, and there are a few things I would like to discuss with you." Snape shows me the results, and looking at them, I blush Gryffindor red. They list every injury I've ever gotten at the hands of the Dursley's.

I look at Snape and whisper "Sir, what would you like to know?" Looking down at my hands after I say this. I can't stand pity, never could.

"First of all Mr. Potter, look at me," I raise my eyes, noticing that there is no pity in his, only concern. "Tell me, Mr. Potter, how you came to have so many injuries in your young life. I was under the assumption, apparently wrong I might add that you were well taken care of by your Aunt and Uncle, if not spoiled by them. Please enlighten me to my mistake."

"I don't know what to tell you Sir. All I know, is that's how freaks like me should be treated, since I am such a burden to the people I live with, Sir. It's a freaks place to do all the chores, and cooking, and freaks aren't allowed to complain about the punishments given them when they don't do as well as they should. Freaks aren't allowed anymore food then the bare minimum to keep us alive, as anymore would be a waste. Freaks only go to school because the law demands it, and they are in no way to get better marks then normal people. Sir," I look up at him, "is something wrong?" During my explanation he has been so quiet that if I didn't know he was there I would have forgotten the reason I was talking.

Snape sighs, with a look on his face I couldn't understand. He actually looked sorry for what happened to me, and the way that my "family" treats me. I don't understand all I am is a freak, unwanted and unloved, I know that. Why is it so hard for him to understand that? Why does he look like I should have been treated the way he originally thought I was? Freaks don't deserve to be treated like that, only normal people do.

"Mr. Potter, if you could make the choice, would you choose to stay with your Aunt and Uncle, or be placed with another family? Be honest, child, that is all I ask of you."

I sit there and think about it. Do I want to go back to the Dursley's or find a new family? One who might feed me more than twice a week, and buy me clothes that actually fit, instead of having to wear Dudley's hand me downs that are 10 sizes too large, if not more. I take a deep breath and answer. "If I could, I would find a new family Sir, if it's all the same to you."

"I thought so Mr. Potter. I shall endeavor to help you with this quest, if you would like me too."

End Flashback

He enlisted the help of Draco's father, and I was removed from the Dursley's care. Dumbledore didn't like this, as he was counting on me staying with the Dursley's and never finding out what he was doing. After being taken from the Dursley's care, I was placed in the Malfoy's care, and taken to Gringotts, the wizard's bank, to find out what exactly my inheritance was from my parents. Turns out, Dumbledore was stealing from me, and Mr. Malfoy made him pay it all back, as well as removing him from the post of Headmaster. My Godfather, Sirius Black, was appointed as Headmaster. Turns out, Wormtail, also known as Peter Pettigrew, had run to Mr. Malfoy, who when I asked him to, turned Pettigrew in, so Siri was proven innocent.

Siri and Severus dislike each other, but they have put that aside, and are trying to be friends. Remus and Severus are friends, have been for a very long time. Severus was mad at Remi because he never stopped my father and Siri from picking on him. Since Remi is a werewolf there are times when Sev is wary of him, as Sev has a fear of werewolves, and always will. It's one of the things he and Siri need to work past. It seems that sometime in their 4th or 5th year, Siri decided it would be funny to send Sev down the tunnel under the Whomping Willow after Remi transformed. Remi nearly killed Sev then, so Sev is afraid of werewolves. He does not hold Remi responsible, as at that time Remi was not talking the Wolfsbane Potion. Now, he not only takes it every month, but he is helping Sev look for a cure to lycanthropy in all its forms. This works out great for Remi, since he is able to get the Wolfsbane Potion for free.

I know a lot more about my mum and dad now too. Remi and Siri tell me about my dad, especially about how he was with me, and Sev tells me about my mum, both as a kid like me, and how she was after she finished school. It is nice to know more about my family, and when I was as a baby. It was really funny hearing about how my mum yelled at Siri for buying me a baby broom. She was so mad at him, but ended up laughing at my antics on the broom. I'm still really good on a broom, but sometimes I wish that my parents were still alive, nice as Uncle Luc and Aunt Cissy are to me. I don't know whether I would still be alive, had they not taken me in.

I still talk to Dudley every once and a while. He's changed so much. He apologized for treating me the way he did. Aunt Petunia has left Uncle Vernon, and has written me as well. Seems she wanted to be nice to me, as she loved her sister, but Vernon would have beaten her as well. Dudley lives with her, and Uncle Vernon has lost his job. Turns out the owners of Grunnings know about magic, and have a lot of friends who are witches and wizards. They did not appreciate him running around shouting about the evil of magic, and how the "freaks" that practice it are going to kill them all. He's now living courtesy of the government, in an insane asylum.

I feel sorry for him, but not so much that I want to see him again. He and he alone made my childhood a living hell. I would not wish what he did to me on my worst enemy. Then again my worst enemy had a childhood that was just as bad, albeit not in the same way. Tom Riddle, now known as Lord Voldemort, had just as bad a childhood, having grown up in war-torn England, in an orphanage that was government funded. I can only imagine what that was like.

Since I have had to fight him pretty much every year I have been in school, I have tried to learn everything I could about him, and his views. Some of them I agree with, such as equality for all magical creatures, starting with learning about their cultures. And while I don't agree that Muggle-borns should be excluded from Hogwarts, I do think that a required course on wizarding customs for 1st through 3rd years would be the best way to help them, as well as any half-blooded, or pure-blooded wizards raised in the Muggle world. I know I was pretty confused upon entering the wizarding world.

A/N 2: Again thank you for reading. Please press that pretty little button that says review, as they really do help me write this story.

And now for the review replies:

morgan.: hope you like this chapter. i made it longer just for you

SJ95: thanks.


	3. Authors Note

Just want to let yall know, I have not forgotten this story, I am working on chapter 2. I would like to remind all of you, I am a college student, and classes took up all my time. Hopefully next term I will have more time to work on my stories, as I have this one and a couple of others in the works. Thank you all for being so patient with me. I will have the next update loaded up here as soon as possible.


End file.
